She's into Teachers
by Stargirl888
Summary: So this is your classic school girl lemon - I know it cliched but that doesn't mean you wont enjoy it ;p AU/AH. One-shot. Graphic Lemon. Non-Canon. Edward/Rosalie


**She's Doing It with Mr Mason**

**All Human, Alternative Universe, Graphic Lemon (AKA sex scene), Edward/Rosalie, usual disclaimer. **

Rosalie had known she wanted him from the moment he was appointed, and what Rosalie wanted she would get.

Her first glance at him was in assembly on the first day of a new term. The principal had introduced him as Mr Mason, mathematics master and head of Discipline. Half the girls in the hall had nearly fainted at the sight of him – he was drop dead gorgeous.

He had become aware of her interest in his first class at Forks High School. The way she held herself when asking a question, teasing him with just enough cleavage to pique his interest without it being inappropriate, and when she returned to her desk, swinging her hips in a way that he was sure was illegal in certain countries. Her husky tone and fluttering hands had caused him to change his entire lesson plan because he had been unable to rise from behind his desk due to his hard on.

He was not unused to receiving this sort of attention from some of his female students – his looks guaranteed that, but he had always viewed them as teenage girls – children really, but Rosalie was no child; she was a woman in every sense of the word.

They had continued this way for a couple of weeks and Mr Mason found himself preparing his lessons so he would be able to teach them from behind the covering his desk offered – not that the students were unaware of the reason for his strange behaviour in class, Rosalie had a reputation and made no secret of her interest in him.

After three weeks Mr Mason was getting annoyed at himself for the effect she had on him. He mentioned her flirtatious ways to a fellow teacher one break time.

"That girl is trouble, a scarlet woman if ever I saw one." Mr Whitlock had warned. "She'll be in your office any day now for some indiscretion, you mark my word."

And Mr Mason feared that day because as much as he longed to put her over his desk for a well deserved punishment he feared that he would be unable to control himself if he did.

He had been sitting in his office, marking some papers, when he heard a timid knock at the door. "Come in!" he called without looking up, annoyed at being interrupted – whoever it was was about to get it.

He heard the door click open and the shut as someone entered. "Mr Mason? I was wondering if you could help me with this equation?" came the melodious voice. He glanced up in alarm and sure enough, before him stood the girl that had taunted his dreams.

He stared about in dismay, as though hoping there was a third person somewhere that he had failed to notice – the last person he wanted to be alone with was Rosalie Hale.

She was wearing dark blue pencil skirt with a black corset top over a white lacy blouse which revealed far to much cleavage for the schools dress code to condone.

_She's a student, she's a student…_he chanted to himself as he tried to clear his mind.

She moved towards the desk and held out the paper she had with her. He glanced at it and saw that it was the worksheet he had assigned for homework. "Which one?" he asked coldly, trying to feign indifference.

She casually pushed aside his pen set and leant over the desk, her face propped on her hand as she examined the paper upside down. From her position he could see clear down her top. Her breasts almost spilling onto the desk.

_She's a student, she's a student…_

He cleared his throat "That neckline is far too low for the school dress code." he scolded and she tugged it slightly higher but not so high as to make a real difference to his view. She pointed out the question and Mr Mason retrieved some paper from a draw. As he began to write out the question she moved around the desk as though to get a better angle and came to perch on his arm rest.

"There is a chair if you're uncomfortable." he said pointedly.

"Oh no, I'm just fine here." she assured him, squirming slightly as though to emphasise the point. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around his waist to steady her and she slipped onto his lap. She could clearly feel his erection through his pants.

"Miss Hale, this is not appropriate." He said but without much conviction. She ground her hips against his and smiled mischievously.

"And yet you seem to be enjoying yourself." She whispered before brushing her lips against his.

His breathing became laboured.

Gathering his willpower he stood, forcing her to stand as well.

"Miss Hale." he said in a strained voice, grabbing her arm.

She giggled "I know, I'm sure I'm breaking all sorts of rules. Perhaps you should punish me, I mean you are head of discipline." She whispers huskily

Finally he is unable to resist anymore. He spun her around and roughly pushed her over the desk, delivering five firm swats.

Her triumphant chuckle pushing him to deliver a further five blows – tired of her always being in control.

Not able to resist any longer he leans over her so that his lips are by her ear, pinning her in place as his hand travelled up under her skirt, his erection pressing against her ass.

His fingers find the edge of her panties and he slipped them beneath it, stroking her slit. "My, my, this punishment seems to be giving you too much enjoyment. " He teases before removing his fingers and lifting her skirt as he stepped away from her

He had her panties by her knees in seconds and delivers a volley of slaps to her ass. She whimpers slightly as the sting increases.

After her cheeks are a suitable pink hue he spins her around to face him and bodily lifts her onto the desk. She wriggles as her well spanked behind makes contact with the wood.

Rosalie wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for an intense kiss as he fingers her clit.

He slips off her panties which are hanging at her ankles and she wraps her legs around his waste as they continue to kiss passionately, his one hand massaging and flicking her clit as the other entangles in her hair.

She lets out a squeak of surprise as he slips a finger into her dripping cunt and moves it experimentally inside her.

His other hand moves from her hair to her breast, squeezing and playing with it through her top. She hastily removes the top, revealing her scarlet lace bra. Mr Mason feels his member twitch at the sight as more of her voluptuous mounds were revealed. Barely containing himself he removes the garment that so offends his view.

He immediately begins sucking and nipping her hard nipples, his force pushing her onto her back.

He open kisses his way down her torso and slit before tentatively replacing his finger with his tongue.

She lets out pleasing gasps as he tongue-fucks her, stopping just short of pushing her over the edge.

"Please!" she whispers desperately

He pulls back and deliveres a firm slap to her pussy "Patience." he cautions as Rosalie gasps "This is meant to be a punishment after all."

He continues to tease her with his tongue for a few more moments before standing up.

Rosalie immediately begins undoing and then removing his pants before freeing Mr Masons straining member from his briefs.

She stokes it from hilt to tip a couple of times before Mr Mason grabs her legs and throws one over each shoulder, positioning his member at her entrance. She leans back on her arms for support.

He enters slowly, giving her time to become accustomed to his girth – he was not by any means small.

He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her ass as he begins to thrust.

He starts out slow, the angle of his cock inside her further increasing their pleasure.

Rosalie rocks her hips against his in time with the trusts and they gradually increase tempo.

She lets out a low moan as she feels him tense. He releases with a low grunt, grinding himself deeply against her as her orgasm follows almost immediately afterwards.

They stand there breathing heavily for a few moments before he withdraws, moves away from Rosalie and begins to re-dress.

She followed suit and it's not long until they are both fully dressed and Mr Mason is ushering her out of his office. "Now perhaps next time you'll decide to wear more appropriate clothing." he warns sternly, checking no one is around before delivering a final smack to her perfect ass.

"Of course Mr Mason." she replies, blatantly smirking as she walks away from his door.

**Okay, so I don't normally do one-shots but this one has been plaguing me for ages and I had to get it out of my system. I know, the whole schoolgirl thing is cliché but its clichéd for a reason.**

**As always I live for reviews and really appreciate feedback! I am always open to constructive criticism (although flames just get my back up) so please let me know what you thought and REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
